


I Was Worried

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OWLs are coming up and Percy barely leaves the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Worried

Percy flinched when something was placed next to him on the table.   
He buried himself in the library days ago, surrounded by books and scrolls of pergament. He tried to prepare himself for his OWLs.   
He looked up only to see a mug in front of him and Oliver Wood smiling sheepishly.   
“You weren’t at dinner. Or lunch. I was worried”, he said also retrieving a few cookies in a container from his bag.   
“I thought you might at least need a snack”  
The ginger looked offended. “Oliver,” he hissed “Food and sticky drinks are strictly forbidden in the library!”  
The Quidditch captain just rolled his eyes.   
“I’m a prefect! I can’t just start to break the rules!”  
However, Oliver’s response is to drop into a chair next to Percy and telling him that he “was - after all - only a human being and needed food if he wanted to actually take his OWLs.”   
And somehow the redhead understood and reached out for the container. “It’s your fault if Madam Pinch yells at us” he said, suppressing a smile.  
From then on Oliver would visit Percy regularly in the library and Percy would try to attend meals more often during exam season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know this is very short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
